


Beautiful

by GingerFerret



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Falling In Love, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 05:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13404420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerFerret/pseuds/GingerFerret
Summary: James couldn't remember when he had begun to look at Albus in a less than brotherly way.





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Phoenixontherise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenixontherise/gifts).



> This is a James/Albus fic. Please check tags before reading. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are very welcome. Please let me know if you like it :)

James couldn't remember when he had begun to look at Albus in a less than brotherly way. For most of their lives they had been just that: brothers. Only a year apart in age, they had been partners in crime, best friends, and confidantes, occasionally making their parents lose their minds over their mischievous antics. But their father called them _good boys_ and proudly put an arm around their shoulders whenever they ran into one of his childhood friends in Diagon Alley. 

 

*

Perhaps it had begun when they returned home for the holidays before their respective sixth and seventh years. Albus' eyes suddenly seemed greener somehow, undoubtedly due to the cheeky glint they had obtained with the loss of his virginity. James had heard the story from Aalbus' own mouth. Had, in fact, been quite riveted by those soft, pink lips as they formed words James had never heard from them before. At the time, he had ascribed the stirring in his cock to the nature of the story. It had been rather detailed. 

 

*

 

If James were to be perfectly honest, it probably started some time before that. He remembered a bright, sunny day in April, when Albus had watched him fly as he often did, waiting for him with that big grin on his face when James landed softly on the ground in front of him. Albus had looked at him in a different way that day. His eyes darker than usual - or maybe that was just James being inattentive before. As Albus bit his lip, tilted his head slightly, and said: "Good form, Jamie" in that slightly deeper voice that James was still getting used to, there had been the skipping of a beat in the rhythm of James' heart. They had walked back to the castle together, as usual, talking the same way as always. 

 

*

 

Or, perhaps, it was that Christmas when James took extra care picking out the perfect present for Albus to make him smile in that way that sent James' heart soaring as high as a golden snitch in flight. The tackle that ended up in tangled limbs and a soft, wet kiss on James' cheek in a prolonged, full-body hug, had James trembling for long moments afterwards. When he closed his eyes, he could still feel his brother's slender frame pressed against his body from shoulder to hip. 

 

*

 

It most certainly had already begun on Albus' 16th birthday. James had surprised his brother with a set of expensive potions ingredients in a luxurious wooden box lined with deep blue velvet. They were alone in Albus' dormitory, and James' heart had hammered away in his chest as he watched Albus open the present with a soft smile on those full lips. When Albus lifted the lid on its hinges, his expression had changed to one of utter surprise. For the longest moment, he stared at the small bottles and pouches nestled in the blue velvet. Then he had looked up at James with parted lips and eyes darker than James had ever seen them. James later told himself that he would definitely have moved away, had he had time to react. But the truth was, he wouldn't have dreamed of it. 

Albus was fast. His hand reached out and grabbed the back of James' neck, pulling him close. It only took a second of shocked immobility before James responded to the kiss. At first, it was a hard pressure against his closed mouth. A gruff, determined expression of gratitude. But then it became soft and tender, their lips moving gently against each other, Albus' warm fingertips caressing the nape of James' neck. James felt completely helpless. As though the ground had opened up beneath him, and everything he thought he knew had changed in a single breath. 

To this day, James wasn't sure whether it was good luck or bad that made Albus' roommates bang on the door in the same moment Albus' soft, slick tongue sought access to James' mouth. He still felt sad that the taste of Albus' mouth remained unknown to him. 

 

*

 

It was the summer before Albus' final year at Hogwarts. James felt both happy and sad that he himself wasn't going back to school. A whole new life lay ahead of him, but he felt a twinge in his heart at the thought that he wouldn't join Albus on the Hogwarts Express come autumn. In fact, his heart ached with the knowledge that he wouldn't be able to see his brother every day for the next year. 

Maybe that was the reason for the two of them being virtually inseparable for the entirety of the summer holidays. Albus must feel it too, James thought, as his brother once again tackled him to the ground to wrestle him, their wiry bodies writhing against each other. It had been going on for weeks, this impromptu wrestling in the garden, in James' room, Albus' room, the field behind the house. And it always ended the same way: with Albus panting and pliable beneath James, their cocks hard and rubbing against each other. They never took it any further. Just this gentle rocking while James felt Albus' hot breath gusting against his neck, hands careful not to roam below waists. 

Albus' hands drove James mad. Unbelievably soft, pushed up beneath his shirt, as they gently caressed the skin of his back. James wanted, God he _wanted_. But Albus was forbidden fruit. James still struggled to remember when they had crossed the line between right and wrong. Perhaps because nothing with Albus felt wrong. The way his beautiful body slotted against James perfectly felt...just right. 

The afternoon that they finally surrendered, James didn't even see it coming. The rest of the family were away on errands and he and Albus had the house to themselves. Perhaps it should have made James extra vigilant, but he was so used to their new dynamic and unspoken boundaries that he didn't even think to react when Albus moved closer to him on the sofa where he sat reading a quidditch magazine. His body reacted the usual way whenever Albus was near: pulse picking up, cheeks warming, nostrils flaring as they breathed in the heady scent of _Albus_. But none of this was new. Albus' thigh pressed gently against James', his head resting on James' shoulder, the soft caress of his hair against his cheek. 

Then a hand was placed carefully on James' thigh. Warmth seeped through the soft fabric of his joggers and the effect was immediate. The tenting in his crotch didn't go unnoticed. Albus took it as invitation to move his hand upwards. James didn't stop him. The moan that escaped him when his brother's hand rubbed him through the thin cotton had the effect of a starting pistol. Within seconds, they were kissing, lips and tongues hungrily seeking out what they had wanted for so long. James moaned shamelessly as he licked into his brother's scorching hot mouth, and felt dizzy when he was met with an equally desperate tongue. Somehow they had ended up with James stretched out on top of Albus, who was splayed beautifully against the seat of the sofa. They writhed frantically against each other, both wanting to be joined in as many places as possible. But James knew just where he wanted to start. 

He slid down his brother's body, taking as much time as he could bear to caress his sides and torso through the worn cotton of his t-shirt. As his hands reached the waistband of Albus' shorts, he looked to those devastatingly green eyes for permission. The look on his brother's face nearly pushed James over the edge. It was one of pure trust and infinite longing. Gentle hands found their way into James' wild hair, caressing and tugging carefully. James pulled down on the waistband, and Albus' cock sprang free. They both gasped. Then James set out to do what he had wanted for longer than he could remember. 

James' lips were stretched around the girth of his brother's rigid cock. Albus was gently thrusting up into his eager mouth, the look on his face a mixture of awe and ecstasy. James couldn't remember anything ever having felt this _right_. Albus' hands were soft and gentle against his face, his cock an unbelievably sweet weight on his tongue. He worked his brother thoroughly, and in no time at all, Albus came in his mouth with a broken whimper. James thought it was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard. His own release followed in wave after wave of blinding pleasure at the taste of his brother filling his senses. 

For a long time they lay in a beautiful tangle of limbs, just breathing in the same air. James waited for the magnitude of what they had done to creep up on him, but it never did. The half naked body of his brother was pressed against his side, his beautiful face nestled in the crook of his neck while James' release dried in his pants, and it all felt perfectly _right_. 

The house would soon fill with the rest of its occupants, and both boys would have to move before long. But, for now, this wondrous thing between them was allowed to breathe and live freely. In James' head, wild dreams of sharing a flat and being together forever had already begun to take form. 

He just didn't know it yet. 

 

**End**


End file.
